Fredbear's Chapter 1: ENFORCED
Fredbear's Chapter 1: ENFORCED is a FNaF fan-game, developed by Monika. and radar23. The player gets to play as Henry, the designer of the animatronics who goes back to Fredbear's Family Diner, after 15 years has passed. The game takes place in Fredbear's Family Diner, in 1998. The story of the game: "Welcome back, Henry, to Fredbear's Family Diner. 15 years ago, you were the night guard at the location. Today, you set your feet in the run-down location. Today, your shift in the managers' office begins." The game has four animatronics in the game: Fredbear, BB, The Enforcer and Springbonnie and originally used to have two game-modes, similarly to Final Nights 4, developed by JeliLiam. In the game, Henry is given a camera panel, mask, and a flashlight, in order to keep himself safe from the animatronic characters. The game's second mode gave the players a chance to free-roam in the diner, FNaF 4-style. The game had several ideas before getting developed as it is currently. The first idea was not FNaF. It was about a woman going into an alien base, in order to defeat her partner and bring down Earth. That idea was scrapped because it would have been developed in Unreal Engine 4. The second idea was about a private detective going to investigate an old abandoned house, what later gets infested with withered animatronics. That idea was scrapped as well. The third idea was a museum where older sets and newer sets of animatronics were in. The location would have been biomechanical and the characters would be Enforcer counterparts of their current selves. The most iconic would have been Freddy. Infused with a weird alien-like creature and instead of hands, he would have giant cleavers. That idea was scrapped as well. The game had three game modes originally planned. Standard, Abandoned and Timeless. Each mode would have its own story. The Abandoned Mode would take place in 1995, in the run-down Fredbear's Building. The gameplay would have been FNaF 4-style and there would be Enforcer counterparts of BB and The Puppet. Springtrap and Golden Freddy would also appear. The Timeless Mode would take place in Henry's head after he got attacked by The Enforcer on Night 5 in the Standard Mode. The Timeless Mode would contain Enforcer animatronics and Guardian animatronics. Guardians would be Henry's assistants and his mechanisms. For instance, if Henry needed cameras in the Timeless Mode, Guardian Foxy would give him a monitor on where Henry could see the camera system. The Timeless Mode was scrapped and got replaced with the ending scene where Henry has to accept his fate and become sacrifice. CAMERAS: CAM01- Party Room. The Party Room is run-down and abandoned. It has been abandoned for 15 years. CAM02- Hallway. The Hallway is run-down and abandoned. It has cardboard pizzas on the wall and vines. It has been abandoned for 15 years. CAM03- Henry's Office. Henry's Office is in perfect condition. CAM04- Show Stage. This is where Springrap and Fredbear are located. YOU- The Manager's Office. This is where Henry spends his nights in. Category:Games